XBV-13-t11 Bal-Bas-Bow
The XBV-13-t11 Bal-Bas-Bow is a Virtuaroid featured in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Operation Moongate. It had also appeared in Real Wild Child V.C.a5 in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Fragmentary Passage, where its scrapped remains was discovered in a cavern in the SBRV forbidden zone by Sgt. Meyer of RNA. General Overview The highly experimental Bal-Bas-Bow is a Virtuaroid like no other, featuring a hovering unit instead of legs and armed with a pair of E.R.L. (Ejectable Remote Launchers). The right-hand E.R.L. fires flat, ring-shaped laser beams that can also erase the projectiles of opposing VRs' Right Weapons. The left-hand E.R.L. can deploy a small cluster of floating F-Mines that fly towards their target with a homing capability. However, when both weapon triggers are pressed, both E.R.L.s deploy from the Bal-Bas-Bow and swarm the opposing VR with projectile fire. In close combat, the E.R.L.s can also produce spinning beam claws to slash and drill at the enemy. The VR's mobility has significant issues with consistency; it is sluggish and lacks maneuverability while it is on the ground, but much it is more mobile and agile when airborne. It takes a true pilot with experience and a strategic mind to master this machine! History XMU-13 The Bal-Bas-Bow had originally started out in V.C.0070 as the XMU-13, a combat unit designed as part of the XMU project. However, it had never come to fruition due to the project being shut down in V.C.0080 due to technical difficulties. BAL-BAS-BOW unit In V.C.0084, the Moongate was discovered on the moon during a lunar core mining survey, and the discovering Hyper Contents Providers, Dyna-Tech and Nova Co., Inc. formed a conglomerate, the DN Corp., in a bid to profit off the ruins' OverTechnology. Two years later, they would set up the beyond-top-secret R&D facility known as "0 Plant", where the OverTechnology was studied into in an effort to reverse-engineer it. Along with the V-Crystals, another form of the OverTechnology was discovered in the Moongate; the head of a massive humanoid robot, which was dubbed the "BAL-BAS-BOW unit". In V.C.008f, the DN Corp. decided to initiate an experiment aimed at attempting to reactivate the BAL-BAS-BOW unit. To facilitate this, a V-Crystal-powered black box mechanism known as the "Crystal Core Support System" was installed into the first pole of the unit's medulla oblongata area, with a temporary cockpit installed in the second. M.S.B.S. control systems used by several human operators were also implemented. On the surface, it was considered an experimental test, but this would end terribly due to the first pole's rear end to which the Crystal Core Support System was directly attached. The operator couldn't control the feelings of the moment, causing a failure in the M.S.B.S. resulting in the V-Crystal core malfunctioning and creating a funnel-shaped Gate Field to the C.I.S. Two-thirds of 0 Plant's personnel and important resources disappeared into the C.I.S. A large but unknown number of scientists stationed at the facility were involved in the accident, which had proven costly to the DN Corp. in terms of both personnel and assets. Consequently, 0 Plant was shut down. Nonetheless, there were invaluable lessons learned from the failed scientific program, as well as from examining the BAL-BAS-BOW unit's structure. The DN Corp. developed a miniaturized version of the Crystal Core Support System, the V-Converter, with which they would develop the very first Virtuaroids. Retaking the 4th Plant Anbel IV's sale of the nine plants to rival companies had put the DN Corp. in danger of bankruptcy within 48 hours. DN was scrambling to regain control of the plants, but on the other hand while trying minimize the internal chaos, it wasn't viable to promptly repair the failure of control between the organizations, and behavior by the terminal organizations were consecutive at various places, especially with DNA executing an operation to regain control of the 4th Plant. The personnel of Drammen, Inc., which gained control of the 4th Plant, did not show any attitude from the beginning to respond to calls for negotiations from the DN Corp. DN requested a settlement in which they would disclose the results data of their research, from the discovery of the Moongate to the present time. Meanwhile, DNA was getting so impatient that they burst into the DN corporate office. Around V.C.009f, several of the plants had already gone into VR production. Since DNA was designated as the current delivery destination, their armaments had been strengthened as a result. Various costs, such as maintenance fees, would eventually be covered by profits from VR sales, which would be started on January 1st, V.C.a0. But prior to the sales, Anbel IV sold the nine plants, which happened 10 hours earlier, forcing the management into bankruptcy. As a result, DN Corp. lost its function as a corporate state hours after the discovery of Anbel's act of betrayal, and all commercial activity had ceased. DNA was in the aftermath of this situation, as it was swamped with a large inventory of Virtuaroids. They knew that if the situation continued, the DN Corp. would go into bankruptcy within 28 hours without waiting for it to collapse. For the beleaguered DNA forces, Drammen acquiring the 4th Plant was a declaration of war. They were also fed up with DN's failing attempts to repurchase the plants, and decided that they would recover them by force. From there, DNA would put their plan into motion without even gaining consent from the highest executive committee. Discovery of the Ruins DNA began to act behind-the-scenes in an attempt to regain control of the 4th Plant from Drammen. They entered and penetrated into area SA-C49 in the central mountainous region of South America's east coast, and while the main unit occupied various scattered industrial facilities, the special forces that received special treatment advanced to the forest area to suppress the plant's control mechanism. The bad news was that communications from them has ceased. The main unit became suspicious at this, thus they dispatched a riot police force to investigate. However, they too suffered catastrophic damage shortly after. In spite of this terrible loss, some reports had come through. The troops' last communication was that they were attacked by an unknown Virtuaroid. It was hard to believe, but this could not be ignored. With that, they brought in a large-scale squadron including several VRs. The squadron based on the newly-introduced VRs was preceding a combat engineer unit. They would be seeing something amazing within a few hours after they enter the forest area. It was there that they had found a long-undiscovered ruins. The ruins were very large; 680m on one side, 1300m on the base area, and 150m in height. However, it was not the splendorous size of the ruins itself that they were surprised by. On and around the area itself were a fair number of personnel that were lying down. They were the allied troops that had previously advanced into the area and were wiped out. But strangely enough, there were no signs of traumatic wounds, nor were there usage of BC weapons. They were alive, but had been rendered unconscious and because of this, they were in a vegetative state. Encounter with Prototype No. 11 The soldiers had no time to reminisce over this inexplicable situation, as they were then suddenly attacked by an unknown Virtuaroid, causing them to go into a panic. A request for supporting firepower was sent to the VR unit, and two SAV-07 Belgdors were subsequently summoned to the area, but they refused to fight. This is because the reported "enemy VR" was transmitting the identification signal for an allied prototype VR. This was an unthinkable notion to the troops, as VR technology was a proprietary patent of DN, so to speak, and that it was impossible for it to be sold to the "hostile organization" at the time. Furthermore, there was no possibility of other companies creating similar products. However, the enemies that they had encountered were clearly VRs, and they were of very different types. As the unit fought, inquiries were communicated to the main troops: "We are under attack from our allies. This XBV-13-t11...What does "Prototype No. 11" mean?" The main forces that had received the inquiry didn't have it to answer them. Word of the encounter reached the highest executive committee. While they were outraged at DNA's use of arbitrary force without authorization, they were speechless at the material images of Prototype No. 11 that were sent thereafter. The VR in question is of a variant that is using the BAL-BAS-BOW unit that was abandoned after the failed experiments at 0 Plant. XBV-13-t11 Investigation Report In order to grasp the outline of the XBV-13-t11, highest executive committee ordered information management to perform analysis work based on fragmentary material seized from DNA. However, the results obtained were not to solve the mystery of the VR but to deepen it. The following contents are excerpts from the investigation report received by the executive committee, listed below. XBV-13-t11 configuration "Clearly, the XBV-13-t11 establishes its own structure - especially the lower body - by using the BAL-BAS-BOW unit. It is unknown on how the unit came to be present at the Fourth Plant. Also, the humanoid and upper-body structures connected to the second pole of the medulla oblongata of the BAL-BAS-BOW unit are completely separate from the cockpit block for the operator, which was worn during the activation experiment in 0 Plant, is a different shape. Although it cannot be concluded, there is a possibility that this machine has partly adopted the basic design of experimental plan No. 13 proposed in the XMU project." Control of the BAL-BAS-BOW unit "According to the report, the XBV-13-t11 operated as a combat Virtuaroid and was demonstrating its capabilities. This suggests that this machine is successful in controlling the BAL-BAS-BOW unit. In the past, 0 Plant wasted enormous amounts of money and time working to control this unit and ultimately failed. There is no evidence in the record that the current level of technology surpasses that of 0 Plant at the time." Motion characteristics of the XBV-13-t11 "According to the report, the XBV-13-t11 showed aircraft movement by a semi-floating state. This is indicative of the possibility that the control mechanism by amplification of the Gate Field formed by the BAL-BAS-BOW unit has been put into practical use. Although this maneuver method was theoretically possible during the initial BAL-BAS-BOW unit recovery work, there is no record that it has been officially commercialized. However, considerable instability is observed in this kinetic characteristic. This suggests that the compatibility between the BAL-BAS-BOW unit and the V-Converter and M.S.B.S. is not very good. As for this machine, it is inferred that not all the problems that took place at 0 Plant have been solved." Armaments of the XBV-13-t11 "An SAV-07 VR of DNA affiliation battled with the XBV-13-t11 several times. The pilot of the SAV-07 who participated in the battle testified that this machine had attacked with strange arm weapons never before confirmed. Although it does not go out of speculation, there is a possibility that the XBV-13-t11 is equipped with E.R.L. This detachable launcher has not been confirmed by DN at present. In other words, it was suggested as an S.U. (Slave Unit) at the time of the XMU project, which had been carried out prior to the V-Project, and there is only a record of experimental basic research conducted. However, there are variations in the functions of the E.R.L. In particular, the beam claw function at the time of close combat stands out that the left arm is not working properly." Additional research recommended items 1 "In V.C.0091, the necessity of additional investigations into the status of the BAL-BAS-BOW unit management situation after the termination of a series of experimental operations in 0 Plant was notified. According to Type I Special Investigation Standards, we cannot access the database on this information." Additional research recommended items 2 "The need for additional research on the possibility that some top-secret research on the BAL-BAS-BOW unit has progressed in the plant group currently being set up, especially in the Fourth Plant. According to Type I Special Investigation Standards, we cannot access the database on this information." Additional research recommended items 3 "The need for additional research on the possibility that some top-secret research on the XMU project has progressed, particularly in the plant group currently being set up, and the Fourth Plant. According to Type I Special Investigation Standards, we cannot access the database on this information." Upset of the highest executive committee It was speculated that the XBV-13-t11 was developed in strict secrecy at the 4th Plant. However, the root of the purpose of securing human resources were unknown, in addition with how whether Drammen was involved in that regard. It was a significant problem where this information was not known by the highest executive committee until this point. Of course, there was a cause; Anbel? In preparation for the sale of the plants, it took several years to set traps by camouflaging information within and throughout the company. These traps are far from the type of disturbance that caused the temporary panic, and are in fact hidden lesions that rocked the foundation of the DN Corp.'s organizational structure and is now latent. It has been developed. What did he plan to do with the 4th Plant, what did Anbel choose, or choosing a way to exposing the secret? In the first place, to respond to his rebellion, Drammen, Inc. had good timing in acquiring the 4th Plant. All potential dangerous possibilities were considered, none of which had sufficient certainty. Upon reaching there for the first time, the highest executive committee was conscious of the existence of the "enemy". They were targeted in an Information War secretly planned by an unknown enemy. However, it was reasonable to determine that it was only the final stage of carefully-planned information attacks. It was deadly that they do not have the information needed to grasp the current situation now. Perhaps the key to the secret is within the 4th Plant itself. The existence of the XBV-13-t11, the intentions of Refoe, Inc. (8th Plant after), and the soldiers in the vegetative state... Although mysteries are piling up, it seemed to know the current state of the 4th Plant, and approaching the truth appeared to be the first step to know their "enemies". The highest executive committee decided to give full support to the elucidation of the facts. They ordered the occupation order of the 4th Plant in a hurry to DNA, which was considering something sanctioned until then. This was an unusual emergency order that was issued two hours after the existence of the XBV-13-t11 was confirmed. However, the situation accelerated that even such a quick response could be thought of as too late. Gameplay Strategies As Bal-Bas-Bow * Bal's Jump + CW move can potentially be most damaging against Z-Gradt. * The Ring Lasers can literally 'eat' up certain enemy projectiles. But, its recharge time for a primary weapon is lackluster. * The F-Mines will stay around the arena until they self-destruct, leave the area or hit the enemy, the latter of which inflicts rather high damage. They are hard for the target to evade, but can be destroyed. One advantage that can help you is that they reload astonishingly fast! * The E.R.L.s are its only method for guarding against CC attacks. You won't be able to guard against CC attacks if they are sent out to fire on your enemy. Against Bal-Bas-Bow * The Bal-Bas-Bow, as an opponent, is notoriously difficult to defeat, even among the best players. The reason being is that opponent AI is particularly competent with this VR. The enemy's Ring Lasers can erase any shots you fire with your RW. Plus, you would have to be mindful of the F-Mines' movement patterns as you avoid getting hit by them. When the Bal-Bas-Bow deploys its E.R.L.s for the Hand Bit attack, dash to avoid the projectile fire. * One way to defeat the Bal-Bas-Bow, is to damage it as much as possible while taking as little damage as possible so that you could win by a time over. However, depending on the total overall play time you took in completing the first five levels of the game, there may be a chance of encountering Jaguarandi. * To evade the F-Mines, dash away when they come in OR jump and move to either side. * The CPU's from Belgdor and beyond will all jump each time you side dash. When he lands, give him a taste of his own medicine. * Certain weapons damage the Bal-Bas-Bow more effectively, and vice versa. For one, Apharmd's Tongfers inflicts half life damage, but Temjin's Sword is even more powerful. Gallery BBBmultiperspective.gif|XBV-13-t11 Bal-Bas-Bow (multiple perspectives including E.R.L.s) XBV13t11BBBInGameHD1.png|In-game model (1P colors, front view) XBV13t11BBBInGameHD1A.png|In-game model (1P colors, rear view) XBV13t11BBBInGameHD2.png|In-game model (2P colors, front view) XBV13t11BBBInGameHD2A.png|In-game model (2P colors, rear view) BBBRadarChart.jpg|Stats chart BBBHoverUnit1.jpg|BAL-BAS-BOW unit (front) BBBHoverUnit2.jpg|BAL-BAS-BOW unit (rear, also showing V-Converter) BBBblackwhitephoto.jpg|The black-and-white photo of the Bal-Bas-Bow in the forest near the Ruins Trivia * Despite that it is "floating" off of the ground, CC attacks in a prone position can damage him, as can Raiden's G-Bomb. * XBV stands for "Experimental Battle Virtuaroid". This code is most associated with the Bal-Bas-Bow and its successors, but there were some non-Bal examples with that code. * This is the only Virtuaroid which has both an alphabet and a digit in its model code's last segment. External Link(s) *XBV-13-t11 Bal-Bas-Bow on Virtual Century (Wayback Machine) Category:Virtuaroids Category:1st Generation VRs Category:Operation Moongate Category:Experimental Battle Virtuaroids Category:Fragmentary Passage